Duet Maxwell
by Andie Maxwell
Summary: Duo goes under cover...as a girl! (It's been done, i know) Heero amazes eveyone in school with his wonderful football skills, yada yada, it's VERY corny!


I don't own Gundam Wing, so don't sue, kay? And sorry, this is totally OCC! Btw, yaoi!…just thought I'd warn ya all…and I know this has already been done, and this is very corny, but It was fun to write…  
  
"Class, today we have a new student!" The whole class grimaced. Damn high-octave preppy teacher voice. "Say hello to Duet Maxwell!" A beautiful 'girl' walked to the front, obviously embarrassed. Had any students been able to pry their eyes from the girl, they would hove seen one usually stone-faced boy sweatdropping, ogling, and holding back giggles, all at the same time. And Heero Yuy wasn't doing so well at not laughing; he was already smiling [scary!]. Good thing no one was looking at him. "Uhh..hi. I'm Duet." The 'girl' grimaced. "But *please* call me Duo." All the boys were drooling over 'her' husky voice. //Boy wouldn't they *love* to know he's a guy…// Heero, one of the boys *not* drooling, beckoned Duo over to him. He gave Duo an amused glare, a feat only Heero could achieve, and turned to watch the teacher, mouthing 'later'.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo looked around, trying to find Heero in the lunchroom. After declining almost ten offers to sit with people, he finally found Heero, sitting alone. "Can I sit here?" Duo faked a high, feminine voice, startling Heero. Giving Duo a glare, he moved over, letting Duo sit. Heero had, obviously, just been the target of ridicule from more than a few students. Judging from his glare at the world, and the look of strong annoyance and agitation, his strong patience was wearing thin with them. Duo turned to Heero, wanting to explain, but was cut off by someone standing in front of the table. "Hey, Doll. Whatcha want with that lil' puny wimp?" Duo and Heero looked up to see the star player of the football team, Matt, starring down at them. Heero felt, rather than heard, Duo's low growl. "Why, I'm talking with him, of course!" Duo arched an eyebrow. "Hey Heero, I guess you *do* look a little wimpy in that uniform…" Heero growled at him. "Yeah well I could beat the crap out of yo-umm…*anyone* ya want, so why don't you shut up, eh?" Duo giggled at Heero's slip up. //Ooh, that'd go over well..Yuy threatening a poor, defenseless *snigger* girl! // "Ha! Sure wimp…" He was cut off by Heero clearing his throat to get Matt's attention. Heero held up the metal fork from his lunch and snapped it in half, not straining in the least. Matt sweat-dropped and looked a little scared. "Un…ok…well, anyway Doll, I just came by to tell ya that you're on the cheerleading squad, and practice is tomorrow. See ya there, Doll." He ran off, back to his friends. "Damn it, can we blow this whole school sky high when we're done?" Heero smiled a little, and Duo decided to mention blowing things up more often. "Well, I guess that'll get me in with the 'in' crowd. They'll probably know everything we need for our mission. Heero nodded. "I'm going to get in to the football group…they seem to be able to scare even the teacher out of information." Finishing their food, they left for the next class.  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey! Ya hear that? The little squirt wants to try out for the *team*" The group broke into laughter [but Matt's seemed a little forced] although it did not effect Heero in the least. Duo, who was practicing cheering nearby, came to Heero's defense. "Well *I* say let him!" The group looked puzzled. Why would *she* be standing up for that wimp? "Aw…C'mon Matt!" Duo blinked up at the boy. He huffed out "fine" and waked away to get changed. Giving Heero the thumbs up, Duo scrambled back to the other cheerleaders. Heero walked to the locker room to get changed, ignoring the teasing coming from the other cheerleaders. "Ooh big boy gonna hurt 'em!" "Ugh! I'm so *scared*" "Careful, little boy!" Five minutes later, as Heero came out in his normal spandex that he now used for gym, *everyone's* jaw dropped. The long sleeved baggy school uniform had concealed Heero's strong figure, making him look just skinny and weak. Now that he wore the spandex, all the girls were drooling, blushing, and berating themselves for having teased him. Duo just grinned. *This* was why he wanted to see Heero trying out for the football team in the first place!  
* * * * *  
  
Going through the practicing, Heero blew everyone away. First, they had to run across he field, one end to the other, without getting caught by the 5 people trying to tackle them. The point was to get as far as you could. Matt, the star player, went first to show all the tryouts what they should do. In other words, to show off. He made it almost half of the field before was tackled. One by one, all the boys trying out pushed in front of Heero and took their turn, usually making it only a few yards. Heero waited patently until his turn. "Your turn, *Darlin*" One of the boys called out to Heero. Duo, watching from the side, smirked. //Heero could probably beat them all…when he was four years old! // Nodding, Heero started to sprint across the field. He dodged the first would-be tackler, and looked up to notice Duo in the stands. Out of impulse, he looked back up and gave Duo the 'V' sign, sending him into a fit of laughter. Heero semi-smiled and finished his sprint. At the other end of the field. More than double the length their 'star player' had run. *In the same time* Well, so much for the lil' squirt idea…  
* * * * *  
  
The boys were exhausted, and the coach didn't seem too happy. He had to replace the thing that you push agenst to practice and see how far you can push it. Heero had broken it when he tried to push the thing //…he bent the metal…strange kid…// The coach sighed, and got his clipboard to announce who made the team. All the cheerleaders gathered around, excitedly awaiting the news. One by one, the coach read names off in alphabetical order, each followed by a cheer from the cheerleaders and sometimes an excited girlfriend. "Heero Yuy, you're in." Heero smiled, and rocked back on his heels as he was hit by a flying braided figure. "Heero! Ya did it man!" Duo exclaimed, before giving Heero a nice, long kiss. Heero's eyes flew open, but he relaxed as his brain registered who was kissing him. All the players and cheerleaders just stared open-mouthed at this. The two most popular people [Heero is now popular…after that display of skills in football, why wouldn't he be?] kissing each other…which means they're both taken! Damn!  
* * * * *  
  
The team was suffering. Matt, now no longer the *best* player but still important, was out of the game. They had no replacement team members left and just now Heero's leg had been broken. [Gee, wonder where *this* is going…] The coach cursed. *Now* hat was that kid doing? Heero was rolling around on the floor, pulling at his injured leg. The coach heard a wet snap and almost puked. //He's setting his own *leg*// Heero bandaged it up, then looked up at the coach. Had Duo been there, he would have seen that Heero had changed into soldier mode. "I am not fully functional, but I can play" The coach starred. "Aren't you in…pain?" Heero nodded "Not at all…it's just a little damage, I've had worse." Heero shuddered, then started berating himself on showing weakness. //Worse than the pain of a broken leg? I *don't * Want to know.// "Ooh kaayy…Damn!" Coach swore when he saw *two* players hobbling off the field. Now, he would have to forfeit the playoffs, he could never find someone to replace the 2nd person. Before he could call forfeit and loose the playoffs, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see one of the cheerleaders, dressed in an extra football uniform with black paint under her eyes, a silly grin on her face, and the name 'Shinigami' across the back for the name. "Lemme play…Don't forfeit man! Hey, aren't cheerleaders considered part of the team? And anyway, we're only…" Duo looked up "…twenty points behind!" The coach sighed and nodded. "Hey, partner, I guess we're working together again! Mission accepted, man! Hey, coach. Better plan on winning, we're terrible together!" Heero elbowed him and pulled him onto the field. The game started again, and Heero was given the ball. He ran almost half the field before Duo noticed him limping. "Yo, man!" Heero looked up and tossed the ball into Duo's ready hands, and Duo took off like a rocket. He was faster than Heero, being lighter, and Heero was really, really fast. Barreling into one boy, three times bigger than Duo, he slammed him to the side. //God// the coach looked startled. //Maybe *we* should cheer, and the cheerleaders should play! // Duo was only 5 yards from the goal, when he found that there was no way to get around the blockade of opponents in front of him. Still at a full run, he shrugged, and did a toned-down version of Trowa's summersault, right over one of the opposite team's best players, and slammed the ball to the ground in the goal. "Man, I guess hanging out with Trowa really did pay off!" Duo yelled out to Heero. Everyone in the stadium had their jaws hanging open, save two. These two, a blond and a spiky-hared boy, ran down to Heero and Duo. "Q-man! Tro! Whatcha doin here? Oh, Trowa, thanks for the little gymnastics lesson, man! Hey, everybody!" Everyone turned to look at the braided 'girl' who had her arm around some weird-hared boy. "This is the guy that showed me the neat-o flip! Three cheers for Trowa!!!" They all cheered. Everyone on the team swarmed the Duo, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre, constantly chatting at them. Even Heero and Trowa seemed to be in high spirits, and *everyone* was excited that Duo wasn't just a cute face [giggle] Heero looked just a tad possessive, but not that bad. He looked at Duo, who was being lifted by the one of the team members. He was heavier than he seemed, and the boy was having trouble. He walked over to them, noticing it was Matt trying to lift Duo. "Duo." Duo bounced over to Heero, expecting some 'don't be obvious that we're Gundam pilots' speech. Instead, Heero scooped him up, quite easily, and before he could blink he was seated on Heero's shoulders. He grinned down at Heero, then called Trowa and Quatre over. They all piled into the bus, their destination some local restaurant.   
* * * * *  
  
Once there, a bunch of guys were going around challenging people to arm wrestling. Matt, the kind of leader of this group, challenged Heero. With much convincing from Duo [which included Duo batting his eyes, kissing Heero, and just all out bugging him] Heero finally agreed. A circle formed around the two arm wrestlers, and Duo stood between them. "Ready, set, go! And whoever wins…I'll kiss!" Both boys were straining against each other, and Duo frowned. "Heero, stop playing around." Everyone looked up at Duo, then down at Heero, confused. Heero looked up at Duo. "Nnkay." He gave a faint smile, and dropped the façade of struggling. His arm didn't move whatsoever while Matt struggled against it. Slowly, though, it did. Matt started to grin, and poor Duo poked Heero. "Oh, my turn?" Heero asked innocently, cocking an eyebrow. Duo nodded, and Heero slammed Matt's hand down easily. Everyone just looked a little wary of Heero, but decided he was harmless. Anyway, he was too busy having his face sucked off by Duo to even care. Matt sighed, looking defeated. His friends crowded around him. "Hey, loogit that tall dude over their…he looks kinda strong, but not that strong. Matt nodded, then challenged Trowa. Quatre, in the same way Duo had [minus kissing…they're involved in my story, but don't kiss in public…] convinced Trowa to do it. Trowa just looked kind of bored while Matt pushed at his hand. "Ah…" Trowa, still looking bored, slammed Matt's hand into the table. "Hn. Don't let me do that anymore, Quatre. I'm used to doing it with the mercenaries… they were…a little stronger…I might hurt someone." Matt huffed. //This is embarrassing! // The little one, Quatre, ran up to him. "Hey, wanna try me?" Matt laughed. "Ok, little one, but you have to beat Sam here first!" Quatre looked kinda wing-zeroish. "*Don't* call me little one, thank you. And do I *have* to beat Sam…He looks kinda wimpy…" Sam was of average build, tall, and dumb looking. He huffed. "Beat me *first* then you can tease me, shorty." Quatre nodded. They sat down, and everyone crowded around, ready to tease the looser. "One two three go!" the second go was said, Quatre pushed Sam's hand down, swiftly yet gently, and softly touched it to the table. Everyone stood dumb-founded as Matt reluctantly took the seat. They started, and both strained against each other. Trowa leaned down next to Quatre and whispered in his ear. Quatre's eyes went wide and his nose started to bleed, but he instantly slammed poor Matt's hand down. Matt now had to use an icepack, his hand had been slammed three times, and it felt like it was broken this time! There was the sound of a motorcycle outside. It stopped, and was replaced by the sound of a pissed off Chinese. "Maxwell! Yuy! Let's go, mission canceled!" A young Chinese boy slid in the door, looking pissed that the two didn't come out. "Arrg, come on! Winner, Barton, what the hell are you doing here? You have wheels right? Cuz you are *not* fitting on my bike. The four boys nodded. Quatre piped up "Yea, Wu, I have my Porsche and Trowa drove the Vette in…" Everyone looked at Quatre. One cheerleader was bold and questioned Quatre. "You..Have a Porsche?" Quatre grinned "Allow me to introduce everyone! This" He pointed to Heero. "Is Heero Yuy. Here's Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei, and I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. It's been nice hanging out with you, but we gotta run. Bye!" With that, they all walked out the door. Everyone crowded up to the windows and out the doors, and sure enough they saw a Harley fly by the school, followed by Quatre and Trowa in a Porsche and Heero and Duo in a Corvette. Duo was sitting up on the back of the seat, with the roof down. He waved at the crowd, and slipped out of his shirt, revealing a very well muscled, and very *male* chest. "Bye guys…" He blew them all a kiss, an almost half of the boys fainted dead away.  



End file.
